


Mildly Panicked

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, dinah/babs is pretty background sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: Roy & Dinah are gone on a mission for a little longer than expected, and their Bats freak out a little.





	Mildly Panicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Crafty_Cracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/gifts).



Roy sighed; it looked like the mission was going to take longer than expected. He asked Dinah if he could contact Dick, to let him know not to worry, but Dinah told him that contacting him at the moment wouldn't be wise, as they were still being scrutinized by the enemy. She had wanted to contact her girlfriend, Barbara, but couldn't. Both of them just hoped that their Bats wouldn't worry _too_ much…

Meanwhile, Dick and Barbara were very worried. Babs kept trying to get a location on Dinah, but to no avail. Dick kept badgering Oliver for information, but Ollie firmly kept his mouth shut. Barbara even hacked into the Arrow team’s computers, only to find almost zero information, other than finding out that the duo was tracking down a massive drug company that was planning on expanding from Belarus to Portugal to the United States. Oliver kept his mouth shut, and even Bruce claimed not to know anything. 

So Dick and Barbara worried together. Dick focused all his energy into taking care of Lian and his police work, and Barbara would come over and help out some days. Usually they went and visited her, since it made it easier. Lian loved coloring with her auntie Babs, and it was a good way to distract themselves from worrying too much. He and Barbara still sent several threats to Ollie though, and each threat made the older man pale, which they both found amusing.

When Roy and Dinah finally returned, they first reported to base, even though Roy and Dinah really wanted to go home first. They knew if they didn't go report back first, though, Ollie would whine and complain at them for days, and neither of them really wanted to deal with that. When the pair knocked, however, they were surprised by Ollie opening the door with a nervous look in his eyes, his hair and clothing ruffled as if he had been stressing out.

“Just go to your Bats! They won't leave me alone! Tell them you're safe so they'll stop threatening me every few hours!” Ollie told them, and with that, he slammed the door shut. Roy and Dinah looked at each other, half amused and half worried for Ollie's health. The Batclan _was_ notorious for being pretty intense. But after a few moments of pause, both took off, driving home to their respective Bats and family.

When Roy arrived at their apartment, he felt his heart melt at the sound of Dick and Lian’s laughter. Quietly, he walked inside, but before he could even take off his shoes, he was tackled to the ground by a blur. Roy laughed as Lian and Dick covered his face in kisses.

“Daddy you're home!” Lian cheered as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

“Yeah, I'm home! Will you two let me take my shoes off now?” Roy chuckled, and Lian and Dick reluctantly let Roy up. “I heard that you and Babs kept threatening Ollie.” Roy teased Dick as he took off his shoes.

“Babs and I _may_ have mildly panicked.” Dick admitted with an unrepentant grin. “I missed you.”

“Daddy, come look what I made in school!” Lian pulled on Roy's hand, thrilled to have him home.

“I missed you, too.” Roy admitted, kissing Dick chastely, before turning his attention to his daughter. “Show me what you made, Lian!” And she pulled him forward as he linked hands with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> The_Crafty_Cracker gave me the prompt: I may have mildly panicked with roydick! Also on my tumblr, amerileste-cressderqueen
> 
> also uhhh hope it's not like hella ooc??? first time writing them...


End file.
